1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of education and training and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for assisting an individual in performing certain paper manipulating tasks, such as stapling, hole punching, folding and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When performing a paper manipulating task utilizing a device, such as a stapler, hole punch, folding mechanism or the like, it is necessary to initially arrange one or more pieces of paper and then to properly align the paper as it is delivered to the device. Although these paper manipulating tasks generally do not represent any problems for most individuals, such tasks can be difficult, if not heretofore impossible, for certain mentally and/or physically handicapped people.
A fair amount of effort has been expended in recent years directed toward simplifying certain paper handling and manipulating tasks. For instance, some copier models will not only make and collate copies, but can automatically staple the copies as well. On a much simpler level, some electric staplers, hole punch mechanisms and even paper folding devices incorporate paper alignment guides which aid individuals in utilizing the devices. Unfortunately, even with these aids, such devices typically cannot be consistently and efficiently operated by many handicapped individuals. On the other hand, it would be highly desirable to be able to train mentally and/or physically handicapped individuals to perform these types of clerical functions such that these individuals can find employment in the workplace, further contribute to society and enhance their own self-worth in general.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for assisting handicapped and other individuals in performing various paper handling tasks. More specifically, there exists a need for a compact and preferably portable apparatus which can be used to train handicapped individuals to perform various paper manipulating tasks and then can be later used in the workplace for this purpose.